Fated to be , maybe
by ruhiko
Summary: :Full summary inside: Oh no, Kagome Higurashi is by far not less.


_**Summary:**_ Oh no, Kagome Higurashi is by far **not** less, she is a fully trained and always equipped miko. Ever since she was four she trained every day, after the death of her father by a youkai, though her cheerfulness and stubbornness still remains. When she was sixteen years old except for falling into Inuyasha's timeline her adventure begins further back, when the inutaisho, Touga was still alive and years after the death of Sesshomaru's mother.

_**Declaimer on Inuyasha~! ^.^ **_

"Grandpa, mom, Souta I'm going to seal up the well out back tomorrow, okay?"

"Why would you need to do that Kagome?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi.

"For some reason it's starting to act up a lot so I'm going to seal it up just in case."

"Oh…"

"That's a great idea granddaughter of mine!"

"Ne, Ane-chan can I come and watch you seals it?"

"Sure but if it gets bad I want you to leave right away, got it?"

"Yeah~!"

**Next day-early morning:**

"Ane-chan I'm scared…"

"Then go back inside."

"But I don't want to."

"Then be quiet while I do the sealing okay."

Souta nodded his head a couple of times.

"Good."

(CHANTING….)

"I saw something Kagome!" said Souta as he moved closer to Kagome and end up hitting his back against her back and knocking her right into the well.

"Wha-… Souta~!" screamed Kagome as she fell deeper into the well.

_Sigh"_Sorry Kagome it was just Buyo…Kagome….Kagome where are you? Come on this isn't funny…grandpa, mom something happened to Kagome!" yelled Souta as he ran as fast as he could inside followed by Buyo.

As Souta ran inside a gust of wind came by and placed Kagome's discarded talisman onto the back side of the well effectively hiding it, and sealing up the well as a small burst of light and energy came out.

**Kagome:**

"Ouch~ stupid Souta making me fall all the way down here. He is so **not** going to come with me the next time I do something like this." said Kagome as she got up and start to climb up out of the well.

"NANI~!" screamed Kagome as she notice that she is _**definitely not**_ in her backyard or time as it seems.

'_Okay think Kagome think….I has got it! I'll just go back the way I've came!'_

Kagome jumped back into the well but nothing happened.

'_Nonononono~! The well must have been sealed somehow on the other side! Hm… the talisman should be worn out in about a year, what the hell am I going to do for a whole year!...wait, what was that? Feels like a youkai…and it's very weak right now…should I help it…argh I'm so confused~! I guess I'll just go check it out and if it's a bad youkai I'll just purified it but if it doesn't do anything I just might help it. Sigh, I swear my kindness is going to get me kill someday like what grandpa said.'_

Kagome climb back out of the well and headed west to the source of the youkai aura.

**Touga:**

'_Stupid, stupid me! I'm lucky that I got out of that battle alive; I've gotten too cocky while I was in position as a lord. Sigh, this is just terrible, I'm too weak right now to move and even with my faster healing abilities it'll at least take me a whole week of healing. In this condition even a low level youkai or human can kill me; I just hope no one comes here.'_

Rustling…

'_Well shit, I thought too soon, and not just any human, it just have to be a miko of all things, I can feel that strong aura of hers, she smells nice though. Sigh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, guess you'll lost your dad soon too and so early on to be by yourself without parent.'_

"Are you alright enough to walk?"

'_Miko girl say what!'_

**Normal:**

As Kagome walked closer to the aura she can feel it getting more and more anxious. When she saw the youkai she immediately knew who he was, some of her ancestors had recorded him in a scroll and she had had studied all of the scrolls of course. He was the inutaisho, Demon Lord of the West, and the scrolls did said that he was a kind ruler to those under him, wither, they were youkai or humans. She looked around a bit and saw a small cave but big enough for shelter just not too far ahead so she went right to him and asked…

"Are you alright enough to walk?"

And he then made a funny looking expression at Kagome which she thought was hilarious but didn't want to show it, so she just tilted her head a bit with a small smile on her face.

**x.X.x**

_**Done~! ^O^ Hope you all liked it and please review~! ^.^**_


End file.
